


Lost Souls (First Draft of First Chapter)

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Sel, a little girl traumatized by sexual abuse from her father, wakes up in a land of darkness, filled with dark creatures called Terrors, manifestations of the world's residents' worst fears. She helps to fight back against the Terrors with her new friends, all while trying to regain her memories, and decide whether she'll stay there, or go back.





	Lost Souls (First Draft of First Chapter)

Darkness.

Darkness surrounds me.

Suddenly, thousands of thoughts pop into my head all at once. Questions flood in along with them.

Where am I? Who am i? What’s happening?

At that moment, my name pops into my head.

Sel. Sel is my name.

After my name pops into my head, I try to remember other things, but I can’t recall anything else, not even glimpses.

I can’t even remember how old I am.

I stop and decide to focus on my new surroundings and the situation at hand. I’m surrounded by darkness, silence in every direction. I can’t see under my feet.

My feet.

I quickly check what I'm wearing, and my body in general. I have a small, skinny body. My skin looks pale. My skin feels cold.

My arms are covered in cuts and bruises, but none of them are bleeding, and the bruises don't hurt when I push on them. There are a few more on the rest of my body, but most of them are on my arms. Maybe I got hurt and I'm unconscious.

Or in a coma.

If I am I don't think there's anything I can do.

I feel two small hills protruding from my chest. I remember my breasts were starting to grow, but the thought makes me sad for some reason, but the feeling quickly fades.

I glance hair out of the corner of my eye. Short and white. Snow blonde, as it's called.

I look down at my clothes. I'm wearing a light red, almost pink, dress, which is slightly see through. I'm wearing tan leggings.

I take another look around. I decide to shout, but I can’t. I try again, but I can’t get my voice to come out.

It’s then that I notice my mouth has a weird feeling to it. So I reach my hand up to touch my lips, but when my hand comes close, it feels cold. I touch my face, and it feels like ice, and I feel something creep along my arm. Panicking, I quickly pull my hand back. My hand is covered in ice that was creeping down my arm. It fades away after a few moments.

My eyes feel the same way.

I stand there frozen for a bit, unsure of what to do, when I hear a voice. I immediately feel hope fill me. It’s yelling my name, which makes me feel even better. It sounds familiar.

“Sel!” the voice shouts, getting closer. That feeling of hope keeps growing as I move closer to towards the voice.

“Sellll!” The man calls, now in the distance, in my vision. As I see him, a name flows through my head, too fast for me to catch. I break out into a run, a smile spreading on my face, but even then I don’t know if I’m actually smiling with all this freezing stuff on my face.

As the man grew closer, and I could see his facial features, my hope was replaced by a feeling of dread. I stop, but he keeps advancing. I suddenly don’t want this man, whoever he is, to catch me. I try to run but he catches me, and holds me tight.

“Sel! I’m so happy I found you!” the man tells me. I try to get out of his grasp, but I fail.

“I’m so glad I didn’t lose you.” he says, his voice turning more sinister. “ I thought we’d never get to do this again.” He moves his hand, and moves my dress, moving a hand down my leggings and my underwear, and placing his hand on my bare ass, squeezing. I cringe at the feeling, panicking even more. I keep struggling, but the man growls a feral, hungry growl.

“Why don't’ we skip to the good part this time?” he says. He grasps my dress, pulling it up forcefully, and grabbed onto my leggings, ripping them off. I am finally able to get out of his grasp, landing on the ground. I try to pull myself away, before he grabs my underwear, and rips it to shreds, leaving me bare from the waist down.

I keep trying to escape, but he grabs my legs, lifting me up, so my crotch is eye level with him. He smiles, that evil smile. He brings me closer, as I continue struggling. He sticks out his tongue, and gives a small lick.

I cry out as his warm tongue sloshes over my pussy. I shake with a mix of disgust, and unintentional pleasure. He continues licking, eliciting more noises from me, the only noises I’ve made in this hell so far.I shake and shake as I feel myself coming to release. I gasp as I come, and he licks up my juices with a smile.

“Now it’s time for the real act, Sel.” he says as he starts unbuckling his pants, pulling them down. I try to scream as I see hair, and pointed flesh start to come from underneath his underwear.

Suddenly, the man drops me, bending over in pain, screaming, and grasping his head. He reaches for me as I scoot away, but rears back again, covering his ears and screaming. He turns and runs, but before he leaves, he turns to me.

“I will be coming for you!” he says, before disappearing into the distance. I sit there for a moment, before I move to sit on my knees, and shake, holding my arms like I might fall apart, which I’m not entirely sure I won’t.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I freeze. I stand up, and slowly turn around, rearing back my fist.

“Hello! I just saved your life!” a boy says.

I punch him right in the face.


End file.
